


How did we end up in this mess

by ImaginaryDragons



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/F, Lena Luthor Doesn't Know Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Office Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Red K Kara, Smut, complicated relationship, more characters will be added later, possible dub con, so many things to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 14:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12323037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaginaryDragons/pseuds/ImaginaryDragons
Summary: It was just supposed to be a late night and then she would head home to Kara who was waiting at her pent house. Then supergirl had arrived, and for some reason she had given in. She broke everything that they had built together in the last six months and there was no undoing this. Lena would have given anything to go back to make it right but she knew better there was no erasing this





	How did we end up in this mess

It was late, she should have headed home hours ago, Kara was waiting for her back at the penthouse, Kara was waiting in Lena’s bed. They had not officially moved in together, but most days Kara ended up at her place. The last six months of dating had been a dream come true, it was nothing that Lena had ever had before. Being with Kara was something she had never fully was coming, she had hoped that it would happen, but she had been to scared that her name would drive the reporter away to ever truly entertain the idea that they could have a future. They did though, they had a future, one that Lena was excited to live out with Kara by her side. 

She moved the last of the paperwork to the side of her desk, Jess would pick it up in the morning. Leaning back in her chair, she picked up her phone, her finger hovered over Kara’s number; she was tempted to have Kara come pick her up, but Kara had been working a case all day she deserved her rest. It had been a long week for both of them, when she got home she planned on snuggling up to her lover and spending the weekend in bed. All of the work over the last week had cept her and Kara apart, they had only been able to see each other twice in the week and one of those times had been for work. Lena let out a huff, she was ready to head home, ready to be done with work for a while. Maybe watch some new when she got back as well, she had a not so secret crush on supergirl, try as she may even after starting to date Kara she still felt something towards the hero. 

She felt guilty for it, and she knew she should not feel anything but friendship towards national cities golden girl, but yet she could not stop it. There was something about supergirl, and her blue eyes that reminded her of Kara, something that made her heart race at times. Getting up from her desk she collected her things, she checked her phone one last time, Kara had been radio silent over the last few hours. It was not like the blonde to not respond to texts, Kara usually responded within an hour. If it were not for the fact that Alex had told her that Kara was fine and headed back to Lena’s apartment, then she would be more worried. 

The sound of boots hitting the ground on the balcony caused Lena to turn around, she was ready to reach for her taser. It would not have been of any use though as supergirl herself was standing on the balcony, she had a cocky grin on her lips and a gleam in her eye that made Lena’s heart speed up. Lena walked forward hoping to find out what the hero was there for, Supergirl sped forward though in one moment she was right in front of Lena. There was something about supergirl that was different that night, something almost dark. Their was something different about the night, something in the air that permeated the whole room, it was inescapable. 

“You’re here late Lena,” The hero leaned her hip against Lena’s desk as she spoke, she seemed almost relaxed, all while hiding something away behind her eyes. 

“Well I could say you are too,” Lena arched an eyebrow, she set down her bag her earlier rush to get home was disappearing. The blond let out a small hum of acknowledgement at Lena’s words.

Stepping forward Lena set her phone back onto her desk, it would be a while if she was going to be talking to supergirl. In the past they had talked for over an hour, it had mostly been about her mother’s crime but there was something else behind it. It could have just been her imagination but she could swear that the hero’s eyes had just flickered down to her lips. The hero stepped forward, closer to Lena, she was looking at the ceo with a hunger in her eyes that sent shivers down Lena’s spine. 

“Well isn’t that a nice coincidence then.” Supergirl leaned in closer to Lena, a almost charming smile on her lips. 

“I guess it is,” part of Lena was shouting to back away, telling her that something was off, that what she was doing was wrong. The hero had a pull to her an undeniable pull that Lena could not escape. 

“Hmm maybe we should make use of this lucky coincidence.” the hero's voice was seductive and smooth, it sent shivers through Lena. 

Lena opened her mouth to respond but she found herself being kissed but they kryptonian, she should have pulled back, pushed the hero away, but she was kissing back. In the back of her mind she could see Kara waiting for her at home, but that faded away as soon as Supergirl deepened the kiss. She should not do this, she should not be allowing herself to be pushed back by supergirl, there was a woman waiting for her at home, the woman she loved was waiting for her. But god did it feel good when supergirl lifted her onto the desk, the hero’s hands were wandering down her sides, one grabbing her ass and as the other continued to explore. 

Lena wrapped her arms around the hero’s neck pulling her closer, and fitting their bodies together. She should not do this, she should push supergirl away and leave now, and beg Kara to forgive her. The hero’s tongue licked at her bottom lip seeking entrance, and all Lena could do was give in, a moan threatened to slip out of her mouth as the hero pulled her impossibly closer. Her mind flickered through, to how Kara smiled every time they kissed, how she would laugh at the corniest jokes, how Kara would hold her when they lay naked in bed. She removed her arms from around supergirl's neck and down the hero’s chest, she pushed back with all of her strength it had no effect on the hero but supergirl noticed and pulled back. 

“We can’t do this, we can’t,” Lena’s voice was small and held no real finality to it. Part of her wanted this, and it was not a small part no, she wanted to keep kissing the hero, but she knew it was not right. 

“Why can’t we, do you not want this?” Supergirl knew what she was doing, she was trailing kisses down Lena’s neck, it was quickly dissolving Lena’s resolve. The blonde ducked her head down capturing Lena’s lips in a short kiss, she pulled back giving a slight smirk as lena followed her lips. “All you have to do is tell me to go and I will fly off into the sunset and not look back, is that what you want?” The following whimper that left Lena’s mouth sounded like a plea of ‘don’t go’ said enough of the situation.to the kryptonian The hero brought her hands up Lena’s legs one dipping under the fabric of Lena’s skirt and slowly dragging up her thighs.

“I-I do want this, but we shouldn’t we shouldn’t, Kara, she’s waiting for me.” Lena’s voice was small, she was desperate and she knew it, the resistance that she was putting up was fading away with each passing second. The hero above her was looking at her with lust blown eyes that made her want to melt into a puddle, the blue eyes were so similar to Kara’s. 

“Hmm maybe, but you seem to want this, and you know I want this so what will it be Lena? Do you want me to go or do you want me to stay and ravish you?” Supergirl made her point by rubbing two fingers over Lena’s clothed center, causing the Ceo to let out a long and desperate moan as she bucked her hips.

“Ngh, please don’t go,” all of her thoughts and restraints went out the door as she reached up and pulled the hero in for a passionate kiss. 

The hero used one hand to quickly unbutton Lena’s shirt and attach her lips to the newly exposed skin of Lena’s collar bone, she left a trail of kisses along Lena’s chest, she pulled Lena close with her free hand while her other hand continued teasing Lena’s clothed center. The blonde’s efforts were rewarded by Lena’s loud moan, supergirl smirked against Lena’ skin. Bringing her hand around Lena’s back Supergirl quickly unlatched Lena’s bra, it was quickly thrown across the room. The kryptonian took a moment to appreciate the newly uncovered skin before she began ravishing Lena once again. 

Supergirl leaned in and captured Lena’s lips in a rough kiss, she nipped at Lena’s lower lip as the ceo fidgeted underneath her, trying to gain some friction from the hand that continued to tease her. The blonde removed her hand from Lena’s center and pulled back completely, Lena let out a half whimper half growl at the sudden loss of contact. Supergirl made quick work of Lena’s skirt slipping it off of Lena’s legs and throwing in the same direction that her bra had gone. Before Lena could as much as say a word supergirl was dropping to her knees in front of Lena, the hero placed kisses up Lena’s thighs. Biting occasionally and leaving a trail as she made her way closer to where Lena wanted her most. 

“You still think you don’t want this,” the hero quipped smiling smugly as she ran a hand over Lena’s hips making the raven haired woman buck her hips into the touch, there was pure desperation in Lena’s eyes. 

“Just shut up, I want this don’t ask again.” She did not want to think, she did not want to acknowledge what she was doing, how she was betraying Kara with each passing second, she would have to acknowledge it later but now, she could not think clearly she needed this and she needed it now.

Supergirl let out a small hum of acknowledgement for Lena’s words, she decided to show Lena some mercy and quickly tore off Lena’s panties. The gasp that Lena let out at the sudden action was soon replaced by a moan, as the hero pulled Lena forward on the desk, and ducked forward placing a kiss on Lena’s clit. It was barely anything but it was almost overpowering for Lena, she was so pent up after all of the teasing. The hero licked a line up Lena’s folds, she was done waiting done stalling she wanted Lena and she wanted Lena immediately. Lena rolled her head back in pleasure as the hero between her legs began thrusting her tongue in and out of her. 

Moans filled the room as supergirl brought one hand up to toy with Lena’s breast, moans of supergirl left Lena’s mouth as the hero worked between her legs. Lena was gripping the desk for dear life willing herself not to look down, not to look down at the blonde that was buried between her legs. Pulling away supergirl looked up at the ceo who’s only response was tangling her hands in the hero’s hair and pulling her back towards her clit, supergirl allowed herself to be pushed forward. Lena let out a long moan as supergirl took her clit into her mouth and sucked on it. 

“Oh god, please more,” Lena was close, so close, she just needed a little bit more to push her over the edge. 

Supergirl smiled wickedly against Lena’s skin and she moved lower. Next thing Lena knew she was seeing stars as supergirl began to vibrate her tongue around her clit, everything felt like too much and not enough at the same time. Lena could not string together a coherent word as supergirl’s tongue sped up even more. She began to quake as she felt herself being pushed over the edge by the super’s talented tongue. Everything seemed to explode in a bright hot white flash, as she came, when she finally came back around supergirl was standing. She could have sworn she saw a flash of red cross the hero’s eyes, she brushed it off as a trick of the light though. Seh was brought out of the hase by the sound of part of her desk breaking off, she had not even noticed how hard the kryptonian had been gripping the side of the desk.

“You taste extraordinary, did you know that?” the hero leaned in she put a hand on both sides of Lena’s body. Lena wanted to back up, to run away and try to fix this, but she did not, not because she was scared, but because the larger part of her wanted to stay, wanted to see this through. 

“ shut up, just shut up” Lena could swear that the kryptonian sounded almost like Kara, it was just her imagination and her guilt. The super did not like that comment at all, as she lunged forward and captured Lena’s lips in an overly rough kiss. 

“Don’t tell me what to do!” it came out as a growl that sent shivers down Lena’s spine. There was anger mixed with arousal in the hero’s eyes, they flickered with red, and she knew it this time.

“Mhmm” it was all Lena managed to say, before the hero grabbed her thighs and hoisted her up, she instinctively wrapped her legs around the blonde’s waist. She could swear that the muscles on the hero’s arms felt like Kara’s. 

Their lips met in a clash of passion, no not passion it was want, pure lust; there were no true emotions behind it and maybe that made what they were doing so much worse. Lena could not bring herself to think any more about it though, she just gave into the want, to the lust to everything that the hero was giving her. With a burst of superspeed the kryptonian had her pressed against the glass windows of her office, the sudden sensation causing Lena to let out another moan. The hero eagerly began biting and nipping at Lena’s neck, there was no doubt in Lena’s mind that it was going to leave a hickey. Lena ran her hands over the hero’s back trying to touch her through the fabric of the costume, trying to find some sort of zipper or some way to get rid of the suit. 

Finding it she pulled it down unclasping the suits cape in the process as well, she pulled it over the hero’s shoulders and down her arms, uncovering the top half of the hero’s body. She could have sworn that she looked so much like Kara, she was just projecting that was all. It was her guilt projecting itself onto supergirl. Supergirl was done being patient then, she pushed a leg between Lena’s and she brought one hand up to Lena’s breast cupping one in her hand. Lena ground down onto the thigh between her legs, she leaned her head onto the hero’s shoulder. She let out a whimper as the hero ducked her head and took one of Lena’s nipples into her mouth, circling it with her tongue. It was exquisite torture, and Lena was more than happy to submit to it, only for this night.

Supergirl reached between them and cupped Lena’s center, she gathered some of the wetness there on her fingers before bringing it back up to her lips to taste. Licking her fingers clean she let out a small moan, Lena held back a whimper at the sight, the blonde most certainly noticed as she smiled and locked eyes with Lena. Deciding to give into what Lena wanted, she returned her hand to Lena’s core, and pushed one finger inside, it was not near enough for her and supergirl knew that. Dropping her head back to the ceo’s breast she began slowly pumping in and out of Lena, giving just enough to make Lena grasp onto her, but it was no where near what she needed.

“Please, please don’t tease me, I need more, god I need more.” Lena’s voice was desperate, she was willing to beg willing to do anything to get what she needed from the kryptonian.She only begged like this for Kara, for the woman she was in love with, and god she should not have been thinking of Kara while cheating on her. Supergirl pulled away from Lena’s breast with a pop, she smiled up wickedly at the raven haired woman. 

“Hmm since you asked so nicely I guess I can,” The hero looked up at Lena as she slipped her finger out of Lena, whose only reply was a desperate and broken whimper. 

Before Lena could respond to the blonde’s actions, supergirl was thrusting into her with two fingers. It was a slow pace, it was going to drive her crazy, and she knew it, the hero was purposely pulling this out making it last longer. She could not bring herself to complain about it as supergirl pulled them closer together while pushing Lena against the glass. Before long Lena was grasping at the hero’s back trying to gain some semblance of control as she was losing all of it. The hero curled her fingers inside of Lena, she started trembling she was close, so close, and she knew it would not be long before she was coming again at the hands of the hero. A new wave of moans came out of Lena’s mouth, variations of different curses, some in english and some in various other languages. 

The hero took notice and sped up her pace, she began kissing along Lena’s neck once again, listening and feeling Lena’s heart beat as she came closer and closer to the edge. She was trembling she was so close to the edge, she just needed an extra push to fall over. Suddenly she was as the hero began to vibrate her fingers, god how had she not thought that supergirl could vibrate her fingers after all she did vibrate her tongue. All at once she was starting to see stars, it was slow, different from the last one, and god it was better than the last one. Everything seemed to explode as she came, she was desperately scratching down the hero’s back, trying to ground herself as the world seemed to fade away. 

The hero held her like that for a few moments allowing her to come down from her high, before pulling back and slipping her suit back on fully. She bent down and grabbed her cape from the floor where it had landed when Lena had taken it off of her. 

“Well this was fun, I’ll see you around Miss Luthor.” And with a wink the hero sped off and flew off the balcony, leaving Lena alone with her thoughts. 

Lena went to grab her phone off the desk, she was going to have to call her driver to take her home. Turning on her phone she was met with the last texts she had exchanged with Kara on the screen, the last one saying ‘I love you, see you at home lee’ it all came crashing down. She felt sick, her stomach churned and she turned on her heel, phone still in her hand, and ran to her private bathroom, she barely made it to the toilet before she was throwing up the contents of her stomach. What had she done, everything that had happened that night it was all going to destroy Kara, how could she had been so weak as to do this.

Letting out a broken sob she tried to push herself away from the toilet, she got up and turned on the en suite shower, she was going to wash the night off of her as best as she could. It would not fix it but maybe just maybe it would get the feeling of supergirl’s hands out of her mind, it would help her some. She stepped into the shower tears already making their way down her face, she wanted to forget it happened to ignore it, but that would be even worse. It would hurt Kara even more if she lied about it and pretended it never happened, pretend that she had not broken the trust that Kara had placed in her. She began scrubbing herself again and again trying to get the invisible evidence off of her skin, trying to erase the night. 

When she stepped out she barely had any energy, she wanted to collapse and not get up, she wanted to sink into the ground. Anything to ensure that she would not have to face Kara, not have to look into those blue eyes and see that smiling face, all while knowing that she had stabbed her in the back and betrayed her. Grabbing her towel she reached for the extra change of clothes she kept hidden away for nights that she spent working, this was never the intended use for it. It made her sick to think of what she was doing, of what she had done. This was going to come back with a vengeance, she was going to lose Kara and she knew it, she was hurting the woman she loved, and she hated herself for it.

Looking in the mirror she could see the numerous bruises and hickeys that decorated her body, it made her shiver. No amount of washing or scrubbing would get rid of them, they would be visible to the world and most important to Kara. They were a reminder of her mistake, plastered on her skin and taunting her. She wanted to claw them off, to get rid of the evidence to hide away until the problem solved itself. It was not how she did things usually but now there was so much at stake, so much she had not doubt already lost. 

Walking back into her office she collected the clothes that had been strown around the room from her and supergirl’s ‘encounter’ and put them in the bathroom. She would have to bring them home later or maybe she could just burn them, they would be a reminder of what had happened. She turned on her heel and walked over to where she hid her drinks in a cabinet above her water pitcher, it was not exactly hidden but no one really looked for it either. She grabbed the bottle of overly expensive scotch from the back, not even bothering with a glass, she would not need it this time. She practically fell back onto the couch as she opened the bottle, not even caring that she was crying, not caring that anyone could walk in and see her like this. It would not matter after what she had done, her image did not matter all she wanted was to forget to get drunk and forget for a little while.


End file.
